


Murky Thoughts and Messy Hair

by BeyondStars



Series: Orange, Violet, Indigo: Continuations [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Some dragon feels because I live for it, They have each other's backs though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStars/pseuds/BeyondStars
Summary: The heaviest conversations tend to happen at night, but the morning is always brighter.





	Murky Thoughts and Messy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> All the stories posted here are a mixture of scenarios that include the OCs from my fic 'Orange, Violet, Indigo'. I hope you enjoy their interactions with the HHB!

In a clearing, sometime in the dead of night, a campfire was softly glowing amongst some trees, casting shadows across the ground. Around this campfire sat four siblings, the rest of their companions having gone to bed some time ago. The world was quiet save for the crackling of wood and the low humming of the nightlife. Occasionally sparks shot up and then lazily floated back down again. The atmosphere was peaceful, but there was the weight of a heavy question burdening Kazumi’s mind that would only be lifted if said question was asked.

So, she did.

 _“Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we didn’t have powers?”_ she signed.

The other three were silent. Kazumi wasn’t sure if she had actually expected an answer or not, she had just needed to ease her mind a little. However, she did get one.

“All the time, actually. More than you would think.” Jae-ha sighed from across the camp, leaning backwards against a tree and looking up at the sky. It was a cloudy night, stars only visible every now and then as the clouds drifted slowly by. Shin-ah merely nodded. Zeno stared into the flames and said nothing, the shadow cast over his face by his hair making his expression unreadable.

Kazumi continued, _“I wonder because… I don’t even know what my own voice sounds like.”_

Jae-ha nodded, “That’s a very legitimate concern, my dear. I for one think your voice would be a very sweet one.”

_“Some people in my village said that, too. Others said they didn’t care and were glad they didn’t have to listen to me complain. I just avoided certain places and people because I knew I wasn’t welcome there.”_

Jae-ha huffed out a humourless laugh, looking down and running his finger around the rim of the sake bottle sitting beside him. “I know how that feels, alright,” his response sounding more like it was for himself than his companions. When no reply came he looked up to see Kazumi and Shin-ah watching him intently. Zeno was still looking at the fire. After realising what he’d said he cleared his throat and folded his hands in his lap. “Well… I wasn’t exactly welcome anywhere, so I was kept in one place. Chained to the ground like an animal. Not very glamorous at all.” Jae-ha almost mumbled the last part, fiddling with his right sleeve instead of going any further.

“My village… was afraid of me,” Shin-ah said. “They said I was a monster and would turn them to stone. But… Ao cared. He was harsh, but he looked after me. Ao taught me everything.”

“He sounds decent enough,” Jae-ha replied, his tone vaguely derisive. Shin-ah nodded and fidgeted with a bead on one of his necklaces.

Part of Kazumi wished she hadn’t asked – it was clear her brothers weren’t exactly _keen_ about answering her question, but her curiosity had won out over her tact. However, they hadn’t cut her off or changed the subject, so Kazumi took that as a cue to keep going.

_“If Tora didn’t have her power… Would she be able to see?”_

“No, she wouldn’t. The original Koniroryuu was already blind.” Zeno spoke for the first time since the topic was brought up, finally tearing his gaze away from the dying flames in front of him. Kazumi jumped at the sound of his voice, which was a lot more melancholy than usual. “Koniroryuu told Zeno she was tricked by the dragon gods, as she had been promised she would be healed if she drank the dragon’s blood. She wasn’t, though. The blindness just passed on to each new dragon.” He scratched his face and continued, “Zeno thinks Koniroryuu actually benefits from her power. Her life would be much harder if it was taken away.”

The others blinked in surprise at Zeno’s sudden serious tone, but nodded slowly as they processed this information. They were never going to get used to this. The fire was almost out now, the last embers shining up through the ashes. Kazumi had one final question.

_“But, if we didn’t have our powers, would we have met?”_

This was obviously a better question, for Jae-ha’s usual easy smile had returned to his face. “I wouldn’t have had the thrill of having a sword pointed at me with such conviction, that’s for sure.” Kazumi grimaced a little at the memory.

“Ryokuryuu was a pirate, though.” Zeno was cheerier, a playful glint present in his eyes. The sky had cleared, and now thousands of stars glittered overhead. Kazumi couldn’t believe how quickly Zeno’s mood had changed.

Jae-ha twirled the ends of his ponytail around his fingers. “It wasn’t the same, trust me. Those brutes were nowhere near as beautiful as our darling Kazumi.” Zeno chuckled.

Shin-ah sat up straighter before replying, “You all wouldn’t be my friends… I wouldn’t have a name.”

 _“And I would never have known that the world was more than green and orange, and that the sky was much bigger than just a circle.”_ Kazumi signed, a bright smile spreading across her face. The boys laughed softly as they watched her, exchanging cheerful yet exhausted looks.

The last embers had burned out, and a contented calm settled over the four dragons. Zeno had scooted closer to Jae-ha’s left side for warmth, and soon Kazumi had settled herself on Jae-ha’s right. Shin-ah curled up in his fur at his feet. Jae-ha figured there was no way he would be moving any time soon.

Not that he minded at all, of course.

  
**********

  
Hak stepped out of the tent first the next morning, and had to do everything in his power to not burst out laughing at the sight he was met with; Jae-ha was being used as a human pillow by the three other dragons, sandwiched in between Kazumi and Zeno who were clinging to him as if he was their lifeline. Shin-ah’s head was on Jae-ha’s knee, turned away from Hak. Jae-ha himself had slumped over to the right slightly with his head resting on Kazumi’s. The three Hak could see had their mouths hanging open. _Oh, this is good,_ he thought, _this is_ way _too good._

Hak clasped his hands behind his back and sauntered over to the sleeping bunch, whistling as he stepped over the remains of the campfire. Standing over them now he smirked. _If only Droopy Eyes could see himself._ Hak leaned down until he was at eye level with Jae-ha, and then addressed him. Very loudly.

“Good morning, Droopy Eyes! Nice day, ain’t it?”

Jae-ha started at the sudden noise and squinted as he sat up and tried to take in his surroundings. The first thing he saw, though, was the devilish grin of the Thunder Beast, who was now crouched in front of him with his chin resting in his hand.

“How cruel, Hak. You’re supposed to let sleeping dragons lie, you know.” The green dragon’s voice was still heavy with sleep, which to Hak only made it funnier.

“Pretty sure that’s not how the saying goes.”

Jae-ha mumbled a ‘whatever’ and made an attempt to stretch, apparently forgetting he had three other bodies on him, for he screwed up his face and complained about a pain ‘in his poor back’.

“That’s because you didn’t sleep in the tent like a normal person!” This was Yoon, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. _How does he do it?_ Hak wondered _._ The other three dragons had begun to stir with all the noise now, all of them struggling as much as Jae-ha did. The unfortunate thing for Jae-ha, however, was that Kazumi’s ‘stretching’ involved her squeezing whatever or whoever she was clinging to.

Kazumi also happened to be very strong.

All Jae-ha could do was pray that his ribs were all still intact after the five seconds it took her to let go (he was fine, Yoon told him to stop whining about it or he wasn’t getting any breakfast). There were also drool patches on his coat thanks to Kazumi and Zeno, but he decided his stomach’s desires were more important than any further complaints. One thing made up for it, though – Kazumi had a _truly_ fantastic bedhead.

Her fringe always looked a little wild, but this was a completely new level of unruliness. Her brothers were laughing at her, and the only clue she got was when Zeno finally choked out the word ‘horns’. Kazumi reached up to pat her head, and true enough there were bits that stuck out like horns. She ran her fingers through her hair once before scrunching up her nose and bringing her hand down to wipe it on her sleeve. Shin-ah tilted his head to ask what was wrong.

 _“Someone dribbled in my hair,”_ Kazumi replied.

This remark caused Hak to throw his head back and _cackle_ , making everyone jump. Composing himself enough to speak, he managed to talk before dissolving into another fit of laughter, “Droopy Eyes had his head on yours, blame him.”

“Hilarious, Hak dear, but I don’t drool. It’s not b-“

“Beautiful? You’re right, it’s not. But it’s _brilliant_ that it was _you_.”

Jae-ha had opened his mouth to try and sputter out something to defend himself, but Kazumi had reached up and completely ruined his fringe.

 _“Revenge,”_ she signed, grinning up at him.

“Let’s see who can mess Ryokuryuu’s hair up the most!” Zeno had his hands up ready to go, and Shin-ah looked like he was prepared to lunge for Jae-ha’s ribbon.

“Now hold on a minute, let’s not - !!”

Jae-ha was pinned in seconds, his ribbon flying up and over the others’ heads as they aimed for his fringe and any other part of his hair worth ruining. Yoon shook his head and sighed as he stirred the breakfast pot, the occasional yelp coming from the bottom of the dragon and raijuu pile in front of him.

“I’m not getting involved at this time of morning. What a pain.”


End file.
